<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Work by LilyofFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431447">Late Night Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms'>LilyofFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I've no excuse for this other than M would be that kind of person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Male Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't edit. I'm crazy like that. Please forgive any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The station is always quiet this late at night. The whole town is. It is something he appreciates. Still the sounds of the night assault him. The crickets’ song blasts against him. The wind which is barely there beats upon him. Still he waits and it isn’t long before the side door of the station swings open. Wayhaven is nothing if not predicable and tonight is no different. In a flash he is inside the station with the night shift officer completely unaware. He waits just inside the door until he hears the squad car pull away and he glances at the clock on the wall. Thirty-two minutes is the patrol time. He grins to himself in the dark, his thumb running over his bottom lip. Thirty-two minutes. He can work with that.</p>
<p>Mason moves stealthily through the maze of desks and filing cabinets that litter the back room of the station and makes his way to the detective’s office. He smiles widely at the soft lamp light filtering out of the windows and throwing shadows across the entire lobby of the station. His mind wanders to what he hopes his plans will bring. If nothing else, he can at least rile the detective up as much as he has Mason.</p>
<p>He leans against the door and watches the detective work. Fingers moving slowly across the keys of the laptop. A pitiful stack of files grace the to file basket that rests on one corner of the desk and a larger stack sits on the opposite corner. How the detective manages to actually complete any of those reports on silly neighborhood squabbles is beyond Mason but he does admit he enjoys watching the man work. </p>
<p>When Jason finally notices him, leaping to his feet as his hand darts to his holstered weapon, Mason can’t help but flash him a wicked grin. </p>
<p>“Now, now, handsome. If you shoot me it won’t be nearly as much fun for either of us.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Jason smirks, “if you keep startling me every chance you get, shooting you begins to look more appealing. How’d you get in here anyway?”</p>
<p>Mason clicks his tongue as if offended by the question, before catching Jason’s eyes and running his tongue along his lips as his own eyes run the length of the detective’s body. He waits only a moment until he hears the change of pace in Jason’s heartbeat and breathing before making his way across the room to lean against the edge of the desk.</p>
<p>“Let’s find other more appealing things to do with our time, handsome.”</p>
<p>Jason flops back down into his chair and attempts to look like he isn’t completely distracted by the vampire. His own body betrays him when Mason’s hand reaches out to rest on his knee. Feeling the shiver that runs through Jason’s body, Mason begins rubbing gently as he works his way slowly upward.</p>
<p>As Mason’s hand reaches mid-thigh, a low, nearly inaudible growl escapes Jason’s lips and Mason pushes himself off the desk and slides Jason’s chair away from the desk. He climbs into Jason’s lap and straddles his hips. His arms wrapping around the detective’s shoulders. </p>
<p>“I do have work to do,” Jason begins his halfhearted protest but breaks off with a groan as Mason rocks his hips down against him. </p>
<p>Gripping Mason’s ass, Jason pulls them closer together and earns a moan for himself from the vampire. </p>
<p>Mason runs his hands into Jason’s hair and leans in to whisper against his ear, “I’m work. Do me. Or better yet, let me do you.”</p>
<p>He smiles as he feels another shiver course through Jason and when he pulls back to look at the man his lips are engulfed by Jason’s. He closes his eyes and leans into that embrace that makes all other feelings vanish.</p>
<p>Jason’s hands toy with the hem of Mason’s shirt as his tongue slips between Mason’s lips as they eagerly part in response. Another groan leaves his mouth as he grinds his hips harder against Jason and smirks into their kiss to feel he is already hard. </p>
<p>His hands slip from Jason’s hair to run along his toned chest and torso before slipping back up to undo the tie around Jason’s neck and then slowly loosen’s each button so that he is able to properly run his hands along the bare skin there. Pleased with himself as Jason moans into their kiss before breaking it to tilt his head back as Mason begins teasing at his nipples before slipping from the chair to settle between Jason’s legs.</p>
<p>Cupping Jason through his pants, he smirks at the sounds he is able to pull so easily from him. After a few rough squeezes and palming, he undoes the offending garment and pulls them down just enough to reach his goal. Wrapping one hand firmly around it as it springs free.</p>
<p>Jason’s hand flies to his mouth to cover the gasp that escapes him as Mason’s lips wrap softly around the head of his cock before sucking hard, his tongue circling as he does. </p>
<p>Mason watches intently from knees and seeing the hand over those perfect lips, removes his mouth from Jason and pulling Jason’s hand from his mouth, chuckles at the pout he finds there.</p>
<p>“Oh handsome, since when do you get that embarrassed? No one will be back for at least fifteen minutes. No need to be quiet.” Without waiting for a response he returns to his work.</p>
<p>Jason’s head falls back as the pleasant sensation of Mason’s mouth on him floods his body. “That’s it,” he moans as his hips begin involuntarily rocking. Mason takes his cue and lowers his head taking each inch slowly into his mouth.</p>
<p>Fingers find their way into Mason’s hair and their grip tightens as Jason sinks all the way into Mason’s mouth. Mason takes pride in the soft pants and loud moans that begin to fill the station and is only encouraged to move faster.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Jason groans, no longer trying to keep quiet. “You’re too good at this.” He nearly loses it as Mason’s chuckle vibrates across his cock and he closes his eyes and grips Mason’s hair tighter as his hips buck harder. A few more thrusts and he comes with a loud moan, thankful that no one is in the station.</p>
<p>Swallowing, Mason looks up at him with a wicked grin on his face and takes in Jason collapsed in his chair. Standing he leans against the desk. Jason looks him over and runs a hand over his face and groans at just how smug Mason is looking. </p>
<p>Mason cocks his ear towards the back room as he hears the door click shut. It takes Jason a few moments longer to hear the officer returning. He swears and hastily tucks himself back together and frantically buttons his shirt back up before he tries to shove Mason around to the other side of the desk. Pleading silently as Mason sinks to the floor and tucks himself under the desk.</p>
<p>With no time to argue as the officer pops his head into the office, Jason tries his best to flatten out his shirt. </p>
<p>“I forgot to...,” the officer pauses as he takes in Jason’s disheveled appearance. “You okay?”</p>
<p>“Um, yeah,” Jason mumbles “It was just getting a bit warm in here.” He opens the window for good measure before sitting back down and tries to look busy. </p>
<p>“Okay,” the officer says slowly. </p>
<p>Jason stiffens as he feels Mason’s hands running up the inside of both thighs before beginning to play with his zipper and what lies beneath it. Completely missing what the officer is saying to him he just nods and hopes the man will leave soon. </p>
<p>“So I’ll be back to the station in about an hour. Is that alright?”</p>
<p>Jason manages to nod as he hears Mason whisper against his now bare inner thigh, “More than alright.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>